


Swallow Me Down

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Hair Pulling, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, hot blowies, i love surprises, ride me dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan gets frisky after a show and Arin shows him a little love in their dressing room. But Dan has a surprise for the gamer up his, er...pants....
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	Swallow Me Down

The crowd had been boisterous as always. Arin was sweating like he had just stepped out of the shower, but as he glanced over in the singer's direction, Dan looked fresh and flushed like a dewy rose. The leggy singer always looked so cool. He flashed that sunbeam smile in Arin's direction and Arin couldn't help but smile back. Their faces hurt from the ear-to-ear grins they were sporting at the meet-and-greet, but Arin felt cornered once the door to their dressing room clicked shut.

His back hit the flat surface and Dan's hands were scrambling against his clothing, tearing at anything he could get his fingers on that would expose more of Arin's sweat-slick skin to the singer's hungry gaze. Arin had learned very quickly how much of an aphrodisiac smell could be. And apparently the reek of his sweat, the scent of his skin, was like a light switch for the singer.

Arin would be gaming, worked into a frenzy, and Dan would practically throw himself into the gamer's strong arms, those long fingers trailing down his chest, making lazy circles against his back, dragging through his hair as Dan left teasing nibbles against Arin's stubbled jaw. No matter what warring emotions Arin was feeling, Dan's attentions would always make him forget anything else. The singer was a magician of pleasure.

A heady groan flew from Arin's throat as Dan's fingers found the curve of his shaft, that teasing hand leaving squeezing strokes between the gamer's thighs. Dan sunk to his knees and Arin's legs felt like jelly. He was grateful for the door's support as Dan undid the gamer's pants and tugged them down around his ankles, those tight black boxers following after, sweat-damp and probably ripe as fuck. He kicked them away.

But the singer didn't seem to care. He buried his face into those dark curls and kissed Arin's hip, stroking the gamer's weeping shaft in nimble fingers. Arin rested his head against the door with a thunk, closing his eyes as Dan explored. He instinctively buried a sweaty palm into the singer's thick locks as Dan's fingers tightened around him, sucking Arin's balls into his mouth.

"Nnngh, fuck!" Arin's voice was loud in the silent room and Dan hummed appreciatively, feeling the gamer flinch above him. He tongued the sensitive bundles of nerves and released them, dragging his tongue hard along the underside, tilting Arin's generous member towards his mouth.

It always amazed the gamer how much Dan loved spending time between his legs. He could spend all day down there if Arin would let him. After a while, it became too much for the gamer, but if that wasn't a problem, Arin knew that they would never leave the bedroom. Dan wrapped his fingers around the last few inches that his mouth couldn't reach, stroking up as he bobbed his head, pushing Arin's dripping cock against his tongue.

The singer's mouth was delicious and hot, sucking on the flared head, tonguing the dripping slit. He released Arin's shaft with a dirty sound and looked up into Arin's flushed face with a self-satisfied smirk. The singer knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew exactly what it did to Arin's composure.

"You're as eager as ever, Danny." Arin said, dragging his thumb across the singer's plump lower lip. Dan sucked the calloused digit into his mouth and slid his tongue across it, closing his eyes in bliss as a sultry moan from the singer ricocheted up Arin's spine. He had nearly forgotten how much of a tease Dan could be. Arin slid his thumb from Dan's mouth, saliva smearing over those dirty lips.

"Don't you want more than my cock in your mouth? You did a killer job tonight. I should give you something special." Arin's sultry smirk made Dan's cock jerk in his pants. He loved sucking Arin's dick. He loved the heavy feel of it in his mouth. He loved the taste of it, how the prejack made everything slipperier. He loved using his mouth to please the gamer.

But Arin's own prowess absolutely shone during sex. He could have Dan moaning in earnest almost instantly. The singer was always a little jealous, but he knew that his oral skills were top notch, and Arin was just a killer in the sack. Dan could do his own share of magic in the bedroom, but whenever Arin topped, he could never contain himself. There was just something about that thick piece tearing into him that made his head spin. It was like they were made for each other.

"What do you think? Do you want me to give it to you just the way you like it?" Arin toed the straining hardness between the singer's legs and Dan groaned, struggling to his feet. Arin was wearing a shit-eating grin as he gripped the front of Dan's shirt, pushing the singer backwards. Dan half-stumbled against the couch, feeling those strong arms angling his hips across the leather monstrosity, shoving his pants down over his hips.

Dan's cock was sliding across the cool leather, a damp smear of excitement streaking the black fabric. Arin fished for the lube in his pants and slicked himself up, squeezing a little too hard in a greedy fist, his length jumping against his palm, eager to be balls deep in the singer's tight slick heat.

"What's this?" Arin fingered the black protrusion between Dan's cheeks and pulled a generous butt plug out of the singer's twitching hole. Dan keened and whimpered as the toy was pulled free.

"When did you put this in, my little sex kitten?" Arin's crooning voice made the singer shiver, knowing what was coming. Waiting was absolutely the worst! He shuddered as Arin slid his cock between the singer's cheeks, slippery and cool against Dan's flushed skin.

"I-Nnngh, fuck...I put it in just after the show, I wanted...I wanted to be ready for you." Dan's confession made Arin smirk. He knew that Dan could be a bit of a pervert, but toys during a show?

"I didn't know you were such a cock slut, baby. I would have done you dirty sooner, you just needed to ask." Sure fingers trailed down Dan's back and he arched into the touch, pushing his hips against Arin's solid length, wanting it all right now. This torturous teasing made Dan extra sensitive, wanting that toe-curling pleasure. He fisted his hands against the cool cushions and bit his lip.

"But we were busy, and I-I wanted to wait. I wanted to be good for you." Dan's voice was flowering with self-inflicted obedience.

"You've been _so_ good for me, princess." Arin purred, pressing the tip of his dick against Dan's entrance. The singer groaned, hanging his head between his arms. _Nnngh, fuck!_ This is what he had been craving all damn day. This is what he'd needed like it was that next delicious hit. Arin gripped a handful of Dan's hair and slid further inside. Dan groaned. The noise was a deep pleasure-drunk sound that held all of Dan's pent up lust.

Arin snapped his hips and pulled Dan's hair, forcing the singer's body hard against his, shoving forward in a fluid grind. Dan's voice was hoarse, a keening whimper, finally getting the dicking-down that he had been fantasizing about all day long. Arin's grip on his scalp was punishingly hard, but it only served to fuel the coil of lust in the singer's stomach.

"Oh! Fuck, Arin!" Dan's breath left him in heaving gasps. His mouth was slack in pleasure and it felt like the gamer was drilling him like a machine.

"You like my dick that much?" Arin already knew the answer, but he loved to hear Dan moan his name.

"Ohhh, Arin! Fuck, yes!" Dan pushed his hips back to meet the gamer's erratic thrusts, gnawing his lip, trying to keep himself from shaking apart beneath the gamer's crushing lust. A heavy hand pushed Dan's chest further against the couch, changing the angle of his hips, letting Arin drive in deeper. The head of the gamer's cock brushed across the small tangle of nerves that made Dan's vision blur deliciously and he couldn't hold back his voice.

"Ahh! Arin, please," The sobbing whimpers that were spilling from the singer's lips made Arin drive in faster, loving the tantalizingly powerful clench of the singer's muscles around his thick cock. It was such a beautiful sight to see that pink flesh tense around his dick, quivering with the anticipation of release.

"Are you going to blow your load, Danny? Are you going to get all messy for me? My gorgeous cock slut." Dan's cheeks flushed at the gamer's dirty words, but he would die before denying that they were turning him on like crazy. His voice caught in his throat as Arin let loose a few solid cracks against his backside. The pain and pleasure mixed together as Arin felt the singer's muscles tighten around him.

"Go on. Let me see you, baby. I'm ready to explode inside this little hole of yours. I want to feel that pretty ass clench around me so hard it hurts." He yanked on Dan's hair. The singer's body was squeezing him in a vice-like grip and Arin was getting close. Dan pushed back against the gamer's hips and groaned his release, watching it shoot hard against the cushions.

Arin moaned, gripping a clenching handful of Dan's supple ass, riding out his orgasm. He shot deep and hard into the singer's body, hips stilling, burying himself balls deep, feeling the shivering vibrations of Dan's shaking thighs. The singer collapsed against the arm of the couch as Arin pulled out gently, feeling the gamer's sticky release seep down his inner thighs. Arin grabbed a towel and wiped them off, kissing one of Dan's pink cheeks reverently.

"Sorry if I was a little too rough." Arin said sheepishly as the singer struggled to sit up.

"Oh, man, don't apologize. I liked it." Dan's easy smile made Arin's breath hitch in his throat. The butt plug was still lying on the couch where Arin had tossed it.

"And that toy thing was just..." Arin fanned himself and Dan giggled, a rosy blush staining those high cheekbones.

"A really nice surprise?" Dan offered.

"A _really_ nice one." Arin clarified, "And you know how much I love surprises." He winked at the singer and Dan drew Arin down for a searing kiss. A promise for later was hiding underneath the singer's tongue. Arin was more than ready to melt beneath those damningly beautiful lips again.


End file.
